DE 297 11 377 U1 discloses an illuminating display device, which essentially comprises a reflector insert having a translucent protective cover, wherein the reflector insert backlits the protective cover in order to display images applied thereto. The reflector insert is provided with particular break-off illuminating zones and with concave reflector segments. Receivers for illuminating means and snap-in noses for fastening the reflector insert are moulded within it. This illuminating display device has the disadvantage that quite a considerable component thickness results from the curved reactor segments that are arranged behind the protective cover, which requires a corresponding installation space. Therefore, said illuminating display device cannot be inserted into thin walls without that the rear part of the reflector insert protrudes from the wall.
DE 103 11 335 A1 discloses a particularly flat illuminating display device, which is embodied as a synthetic moulded part which does not require a rear reflector insert. A synthetic base body and a film of synthetic material, which at least partly covers the synthetic base body hereby encloses an electroluminescent functional layer and a coloured translucent layer, wherein the translucent layer can be radiated by light that was generated in the electroluminescent functional layer. In doing so, a coloured, light impermeable layer having an opening embodied as an image is provided at the surface of the synthetic film that is facing away from the synthetic base body, by which a disappearing effect of the image is achieved when the light is switched off. Said disappearing effect creates a completely closed two-dimensional impression when said flat illuminating display device is not switched on. The image to be displayed will only become visible when the electroluminescent functional layer is illuminated. Because of the synthetic base body that fulfils a carrier function, said technical solution, however, still appears to be quite thick for particularly flat applications and the display surface obtainable by it possesses a level embodiment and, in addition, is inflexible. Thus said illuminating display device cannot follow a curved surface.
The technical solution disclosed in DE 197 03 195 A1 has the same disadvantages, because a plurality of inflexible display plates are stacked upon one another like a sandwich. A different image to be displayed is inserted into every display plate, which is activated by a light source arranged laterally at the display plates that are stacked upon one another. To this end, the inserted images are embodied as scatter centers, which allow the light, which is entering at the side of the display plates, to be emitted by means of scattering towards the display area. As the light source comprises individual rod-shaped lamps allocated to each display plate, said light-emitting means is constructed quite elaborately.